The Legend of Pandoue: Chapitre premier: L'intrus
by Darkening Days
Summary: Pandoue, son chateau, sa campagne, son paysage. Endroit idyllique entouré par une guerre barbare, qui accueille quatre pauvres voyageurs... Rated M pour violence, yaoi et lemon.


**Titre: **From Everything to nothing The legend of Pandoue

**Auteur: **Darkening Days

**Beta: **Chaz Hatake

**Couples: **Kakashi X Iruka, Sasuke X Naruto

**Rating: **M+ (Pour violence brute)

**Genre: **Yaoi, Léger OOC, UA, ~ Historique,

**Disclaimer:** Si j'avais vécu au temps de ma fic, peut-être aurais-je pu inventer les personnages de Naruto? Non, vous n'y croyez-pas non plus? Bien, alors ils sont, encore, toujours et éternellement à Masashi Kishimoto.

Note: Explication de vocabulaire, au cas où...

Culotte: Sorte de pantalon ¾, attribut de la noblesse.

Livres: monnaie française de l'époque

Le mot « imbécile », première ligne du dernier paragraphe, est utilisé au sens vieux du mot, c'est à dire infirme, affaibli. Mot qui a subi (comme tant d'autres dans notre langue) un glissement de sens, désignant finalement l'infirmité/l'affaiblissement de l'esprit.

Encore quelques informations historiques... Cette fic s'insère, au début, dans la guerre de Trente ans, durant la première moitié du XVIIème siècle, opposant, entres autres, l'Espagne, et la France. Si les références à des batailles et l'emplacement géographique de Pandoue est juste, je me permets de préciser que Pandoue est une invention de ma part, et que cette histoire est une pure fiction, dans un contexte de** base** tristement véridique.

Dernière petite note: les Pays-Bas espagnols correspondent à l'actuelle Belgique.

Voila... Je crois que vous savez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir ^^

Bonne lecture !

Je dédie cette fic à Chaz Hatake, parce que sans elle, jamais je ne me serais lancé dans l'écriture, et jamais je n'aurais connu ce monde incroyable qu'est celui des fanfictions. Merci Chaz !

Ce chapitre a été écrit au son de:

Memories Lab, « Stronger than hate » et « 1: the best of the Beatles »

**From everything to nothing: The legend of Pandoue**

**Chapitre Premier: **L'intrus

La forteresse de Pandoue était éclairée par le soleil, bien quelques kilomètres au nord de Reims. Ce dernier chatouillait les tours de l'édifice ainsi que les gardes qui déambulaient sur ses hautes murailles grises, petites taches vertes dans un océan grisâtre. Luxuriante, la campagne environnante et le village de Pandoue s'étiraient aux pieds de l'immense demeure guerrière.

En son sein vivait, en cet an de grâce 1643, le seigneur Kakashi Hatake. Riche personne ayant construit sa fortune en guerroyant pour le compte du roi de France, sa Seigneurie Louis XIII. Nombre d'hommes avaient péri sous ses coups. Plutôt deux fois qu'une, et plutôt eux que lui, mais cela ne l'avait pas fondamentalement changé. Il avait fait son devoir, ce que ses suzerains attendaient de lui. Et visiblement, cela lui avait souri.

Contrairement à la noblesse traditionnelle, il n'avait jamais jugé utile de se marier, régnant seul sur son bout de campagne, et cela lui allait très bien. Que le roi ne lui ait rien demandé d'autre que des impôts et des hommes pour mener sa guerre, cela lui convenait aussi. Ne lui demandant rien non plus, ses vassaux étaient fidèles, le noble leur fournissant tous ce dont il avaient besoin. En gros, personne ne lui voulait quoi que ce fût, et cela lui convenait. Mais ne durerait pas, car la guerre n'était pas loin de ses terres.

Un beau matin de mai de cette année frappèrent à sa porte quatre inconnus. Ils voulaient avoir audience auprès du seigneur de ce lieu.

Le garde en faction à l'avant du pont-levis s'amusait follement. Que de choses à faire, regarder le paysage, regarder le paysage et regarder le paysage. Paysage qu'il avait déjà contemplé hier, avant-hier et le jour d'avant encore. Et qu'il allait pouvoir observer demain, après-demain, et surement encore tant de jours...

Quatre personnes s'avançaient dans sa direction. Un homme, relativement jeune aux cheveux bruns plutôt longs, dont une cicatrice coupait le visage en deux. Plus jeunes que lui, trois personnes, étaient à sa suite. En premier, blond aux yeux bleus, un garçon solidement bâti, suivi d'un autre, plus petit, noiraud et visiblement taillé pour la rapidité et non la force brute. Plus baraquée que le commun de son genre, la dernière personne, une fille, portait des cheveux roses. En piteux état, leurs habits ne méritaient plus d'être qualifié ainsi tellement ces derniers étaient en ruine. Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de la sentinelle.

_Enfin une distraction_.

- Halte-là, manants ! Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire en ce château ?

Tapant le sol du bout de sa lance, le garde arrêta les miséreux d'un ton direct. Surpris par ce mouvement, les passants sursautèrent. Le cœur battant la chamade, l'homme en tête du groupe prit la parole.

- Bonjour... Je m'appelle Iruka, ces enfants se nomment Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. Je viens quérir l'audience du seigneur de la région. J'ai maintes nouvelles pour lui.

- Savez-vous seulement QUI est le seigneur qui vit en ce château ?

Gêné en plus de se sentir presque agressé, l'homme rosit légèrement, puis murmura:

- Non... Je me vois forcé d'avouer que je l'ignore.

- C'est le grand et bon seigneur Hatake Kakashi, comte de Pandoue.

Parlant toujours d'un ton à la limite de la brutalité, la sentinelle mettait ses hôtes potentielles mal à l'aise.

Arrivant à la limite de l'agacement, Iruka se laissa légèrement emporter, haussant le ton d'un iota.

- Bien... Pourrais-je maintenant avoir un entretien avec le maître des lieux ?

- Le seigneur Hatake a beaucoup de choses en cours qu'il doit régler, je vais faire passer votre message.

Après avoir lâché sa réplique sur un ton sentencieux, le garde s'en fût en direction du portail du château, d'où il appela alors un autre garde, qui s'en alla à son tour plus à l'intérieur.

Une bonne demie-heure plus tard, les quatre nouveaux venus purent entrer et franchirent le pont-levis, passèrent sous l'imposante voûte de la porte et arrivèrent enfin dans la cour de l'édifice. Face à eux se dressait un imposant donjon, percé de petites fenêtres. Sur leur droite, ce qui devait visiblement être des écuries et à leur gauche une sorte de maison encastrée à la muraille, qui était sûrement le logement des soldats de la garde.

Arrivé au centre de la cour, un garde vint les prendre en charge en les conduisant au rez-de-chaussée du donjon, là où se trouvait la salles des audiences. Arrivés à l'intérieur de cette dernière, les quatre miséreux furent impressionnés par la hauteur de la salle circulaire, d'au moins quatre mètres selon Iruka, encore plus selon les petits. Des poutres étaient visibles au plafond, ainsi que le parquet de la salle d'en-dessus. De petites fenêtres l'éclairaient de-ci de-là, une cheminée éteinte se trouvait sur leur droite, une petite porte se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle, droit en face d'eux. Celle-ci s'ouvrit. Un homme, grand, et apparemment âgé en sortit. Tout de noir vêtu, il portait un masque, également de la même couleur, qui lui coupait le visage et lui recouvrait l'œil gauche. Ses cheveux argentés détonnaient de ses vêtements. Ce que les visiteurs percevaient du visage du seigneur Hatake laissait penser qu'il était calme, mais que la vie ne l'avait cependant pas épargné. Posant genou à terre, ses disciples prenant exemple sur lui, Iruka prit la parole.

- Monseigneur, je me présente, ainsi que mes compagnons de voyage. Je me nomme Umino Iruka. Lui, c'est Naruto, à sa droite, Sasuke, et en dernière, Sakura.

Des gestes, désignant les compagnons de l'orateur, désignèrent tour à tour chacun d'entre eux.

- Bien... Bien... dit d'une voix calme et posée le maître de la place. J'ai cru ouïr que tu voulais me parler car tu avais « maintes nouvelles » pour moi. Je t'écoute.

Une moue de curiosité se sculptait sur le visage de l'interloqué, un sourcil prenant de la hauteur. Après avoir marqué un temps de pause, Iruka répondit :

- Bien, votre seigneurie. Les espagnols ont pris durement notre village d'assaut, position stratégique pour reprendre Corbie, perdue il y a quelques années. Ils y ont vaincu les troupes du roi. Et je pense que d'ici quelques jours, ils pourraient bien avoir parcouru les quelques lieues qui vous séparent de la guerre pour l'instant. J'ai pris la liberté de venir vous en informer, Sire.

Amusé, le noble se retint, par courtoisie élémentaire, de laisser un petit rire lui échapper.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à m'apprendre ? Que la guerre est à mes portes ? Ta dévotion m'amuse, Umino Iruka... Crois-tu que j'ignorais tout cela, et que le roi ne m'a pas demandé maintes fois des hommes et des livres ? Aurais-tu autre chose à me dire que je n'ignorasse encore ?

Souriant encore intérieurement, il jeta un regard inspecteur sur chacun de ses visiteurs. Passant de la fille, dont la teinte capillaire lui paraissait étrange, au jeune homme qui était visiblement le chef de la bande.

- Non, votre seigneurie. Mais oserais-je modestement vous demander l'hébergement pour quelques jours au moins ? interrogea le plus âgé des invités.

- Ainsi soit-il, Umino Iruka. Toi et tes compagnons pouvez rester ici quelques jours, le temps de reprendre des forces. Garde !

Un de ses soldats arriva quelques secondes plus tard, se mit au garde à vous et frappa le sol de son arme allongée.

- Emmenez ces gueux dans une chambre.

Fraîchement arrivé, le militaire les conduisit en direction de l'entrée du donjon, où ils croisèrent alors un autre garde qui paraissait aussi terrifié que pressé. Après avoir avancé de quelques pas, leurs oreilles trainant derrière eux entendirent l'autre soldat annoncer au seigneur Hatake qu'un autre visiteur lui demandait écoute. Ils continuèrent leur chemin alors qu'un mélange d'anxiété et de curiosité se formait en eux.

Arrivés devant le logement des soldats, le garde les fit entrer. En bon état et d'une propreté insoupçonnée, les murs contrastaient avec le parquet, les portes et les escaliers qui couinaient avec insistance leur manque d'entretien. Arrivés au deuxième, ils longèrent un couloir peu illuminé qu'ils parcoururent entièrement. Un grincement perçant se fit entendre alors que le membre de la soldatesque leur ouvrait une porte, et les quatre voyageurs entrèrent. Dans la pièce, une fenêtre s'ouvrait en face de l'entrée. Deux lits superposés s'appuyaient au mur de droite, une table et deux chaises jonchaient le sol ainsi qu'une bassine vide.

- Nous avons une bonne vue sur la cour de cette hauteur, commenta Iruka.

- Vous êtes surtout les premiers qui seront sûrs de crever si la muraille s'effondre! lança le militaire, qui explosa ensuite de rire, visiblement fier de sa plaisanterie. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez vous adresser à la personne en faction à l'entrée du donjon. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Le garde s'en alla, toujours hilare, en faisant crier le parquet sous de lourds et lents pas.

Se couchant dans les lits, durs comme fer, Iruka et sa suite rejoignirent les bras de Morphée quasiment instantanément.

XXX

_Le même jour, État-major des armées espagnoles des Pays-Bas espagnols._

Vaste et enfumé par des volutes de cigare, tel était le bureau du général. Dans la pièce, des bibliothèques ornaient les murs, chargées de livres de stratégies et d'autres ouvrages traitant de l'art de la guerre ou de tout autre sujet belliqueux. Au centre de l'endroit, un fort bureau de bois, noirci par les rayons de l'astre du jour, était chargé de documents, d'encre et de plumes arrangés et alignés au millimètre. Un haut fauteuil se tenait derrière le meuble, et encore plus en arrière, une fenêtre était ouverte, de sorte que l'occupant du siège était à contre jour. En face de lui, d'autres chaises, plus modestes, étaient disposées en demi-cercle, vides. Le haut gradé, assis sur son trône, regardait avec attention une carte, méticuleusement dépliée sur son immense table de travail. Un autre militaire entra, se mit au garde-à-vous, salua et s'annonça, raide comme une planche.

- Général, lieutenant Sasori, dit-il froidement.

- Repos, lieutenant.

À cet ordre, les mains de l'officier, se scellèrent dans son dos, poing contre paume.

- Nos troupes se sont faites battre à Rocroi. Les français sont en train de prendre le dessus.

Au son de cette nouvelle, le chef se leva. Se décomposant, le haut gradé sortit brièvement de ses gonds, le temps d'une phrase.

- Bon sang...

Reprenant contenance, les rides creusées par la colère cédèrent leur place à une expression marbrée et froide, et l'homme reprit place dans son siège.

- Ces français... Un coup ils perdent, un coup il gagnent... Ils sont vraiment imprévisibles... D'abord ils perdent Corbie, regagnent Corbie, ensuite ils gagnent Arras, et maintenant Rocroi ? C'est pas bientôt fini ? Nous nous éloignons de notre objectif, pas à pas ! Préparez vos hommes pour une offensive, dans la profondeur du terrain. Réunion de l'état-major spécialisé dans une heure. Lieutenant Sasori, vous pouvez disposer.

Nerveux, le haut gradé tambourina des doigts quelques secondes son bureau, avant d'arrêter, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé.

- À vos ordres, mon général !

Après avoir salué, il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant son supérieur à l'étude de sa carte.

XXX

_Le lendemain, château de Pandoue._

Comme rarement depuis bien quelques mois, Iruka avait bien dormi, sur ses deux oreilles. Au petit matin, après s'être réveillé et avoir lâché un copieux bâillement, il était allé faire une ballade en regardant le soleil se lever. Pas un seul signe de la guerre, la campagne était toujours tranquille et paisible, ignorant complétement les troubles qui s'étaient passés à quelque distance.

Il rejoint la chambre et les jeunes. Naruto dormait encore, tandis que Sasuke et Sakura étaient déjà d'attaque.

- Maître, pouvons nous aller nous entraîner? demanda Sasuke avec insistance.

Pleins d'énergie, les yeux du noiraud brillèrent d'intensité à la seule idée de sortir travailler.

- J'aimerais bien, mais nous n'avons ni armes, ni terrain, ni rien, tu le sais comme moi. Et nous n'allons pas abuser de la bonté du seigneur Hatake, il est déjà bon de nous accueillir.

D'un air dépité, Iruka regarda son disciple, qui finit par se résigner à cette idée.

- Bien, Maître, soupira le noiraud.

Des petits coups se firent entendre sur la porte qui s'ouvrit et fit place à un garde qui heurta le parquet du bout de sa lance, surprenant légèrement les occupants de la place qui sursautèrent, Naruto excepté, puisque des ronflements sonores émanaient de son lit.

- Monsieur Umino, Sire Hatake requiert votre présence.

La surprise de traça sur le visage de l'interpellé, qui haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

- Moi ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Comme si j'le savais... emboîta mollement le soldat.

Toujours étonné et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Iruka suivit le garde qui l'introduit auprès du seigneur Hatake dans la même salle que le jour précédant. Le noble lui fit signe de le suivre et l'invité s'exécuta. Passant la porte du fond, les deux hommes montèrent une volée de marches en pierre, et arrivèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un salon. Bibliothèque, fauteuils, coussins et autres divans meublaient la pièce. Un objet, moins luxuriant que les autres, attira l'attention du roturier ; c'était un petit coffre, qui siégeait sur le le rebord surmontant la cheminée.

- Prends donc place, Iruka, je t'en prie, proposa calmement de noble.

S'exécutant, Iruka prit place sur un divan moelleux alors que le maître de maison prit place en face de lui. Comme une sorte d'aura étrange, une certaine majesté entourait l'ôte. Mêlée à son style vestimentaire, son regard, sa démarche nonchalante, donnaient à l'invité un sentiment étrange. Ce dernier le trouvait beau, malgré le fait qu'il partageassent le même sexe. Non pas de cette beauté ostentatoire et superficielle, attribut habituel des nobles que l'on remarquait habituellement. Au contraire, sa splendeur avait un caractère secret, comme quelque chose d'inatteignable.

- Comme tu le sais, la guerre arrive, Iruka.

Un air grave se dessina sur le faciès de l'homme.

- Pas aussi vite que je le pensais au début, mais elle arrive, continua-t-il. Toi, je vois parfaitement que tu es en âge de te battre. Mais tes compagnons, savent-ils seulement ce qu'est une arme ?

À cette interrogation laissant poindre une once de désespoir, Iruka répondit avec entrain.

- Seigneur, je suis disposé à me mettre à votre service ! Et les enfants qui sont à ma suite savent se battre. Ils ont encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, mais ils savent tenir une dague et tirer au pistolet.

- La fille aussi ?

Une moue de surprise se dessina sur le visage du noble alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

- Oui, votre seigneurie, Sakura aussi.

La fierté se dessinait ostensiblement sur le visage du plus jeune des deux hommes, une étincelle se profilant au fond de son regard alors que les yeux de son vis-à-vis doublaient de taille.

- Mais, si vous saviez vous battre, pourquoi diable avez vous fui la guerre ? Je ne comprends pas...

L'expression de surprise gagna encore en importance.

- J'ai fui la caserne avec les deux jeunes garçons. Nous n'aurions pas eu une chance face à des soldats entrainés et rompus au combat. Nous avons recueilli la fille en cours de route. Son caractère est à la hauteur de sa force, mon seigneur.

Rassuré par cette affirmation, la moue d'étonnement perdit en importance, alors que la satisfaction prenait son vis-à-vis d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Bien. Je vais vous faire apporter vêtements et armes, et vous vous entraînerez dans la cour. Je t'informe que nous avons un autre visiteur.

Son visage se crispa perceptiblement, une ombre passant derrière ses pupilles.

- Il doit surement se balader dans les environs. Ne t'en préoccupe pas, il devrait partir dans la journée.

Son visage se détendit.

L'ôte remarqua que le noble le dévisageait de la tête au pieds, et une sorte de lueur indescriptible apparut soudain dans ses yeux, comme une sorte de petite flamme étrange.

- Merci encore, Sire, merci.

Gênées par le regard de son vis-à-vis, les joues du roturier rosirent légèrement. Sur ces mots, Iruka se leva, fit une flexion des genoux et se retourna.

- Iruka...

S'approchant du miséreux, le comte de Pandoue fixait ce dernier avec insistance. À petits pas, il s'approcha de son vis-à-vis, qui avait arrêté de marcher.

- Oui, monseigneur ?

De sa main, le noble toucha la joue du plus jeune, qui rougit instantanément, mais la retira d'un geste vif.

- Uh ? Mais que faites vous ?

Plus que surpris, le roturier s'insurgea contre ce comportement, qu'il jugeait plus que largement déplacé. Alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient d'une braise mêlant colère et gêne, cette dernière prît le dessus alors qu'il reprit la parole.

- Merci, messire Hatake. Merci encore.

Sur ces mots, Iruka quitta la pièce, rouge de la racine des cheveux au fond du cou.

Durant le trajet, les expressions du noble lui revenaient cependant en tête. Son visage grave, son air surpris... Mais aussi cette expression dans son regard. Une sorte de je ne sais quoi, insaisissable. Tournant les événements dans tous les sens, Iruka ne voyait pas à quelle réaction le comte s'attendait en adoptant ce genre de comportements incorrects, malgré l''apparente évidence des faits.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il annonça aux jeunes les nouvelles que le seigneur Hatake lui avait transmises. Éclatante fut leur joie en apprenant que l'entraînement allait reprendre. S'étant réveillé peu avant, Naruto commença à faire la furie et à sauter dans tous les sens en exposant ostensiblement sa soudaine bonne humeur oralement. De leur côté, Sasuke et Sakura n'adoptèrent pas le même comportement, observant la scène avec dédain.

- Naruto...

Le noiraud perdait déjà patience avec son camarade.

- Quoi encore ?

Le blond ne comprenait pas la réaction de son frère d'armes et un ton légèrement vexé dans le timbre de sa voix se laissa entendre. Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent subtilement.

- Ton comportement nous lasse déjà, alors calme-toi.

Prenant ces propos comme une remarque désobligeante, le garçon aux cheveux d'or était clairement outré.

- Mais... J'ai pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais tu peux très bien intérioriser plutôt que de polluer nos yeux et nos oreilles.

Laissant transparaître ce qu'il pensa par une langue sortant de son antre, le vis-à-vis du garçon au cheveux d'ébène croisa les bras, se retourna et commença à bouder. Alors qu'Iruka allait prendre la parole pour tenter de déplomber l'ambiance, un garde arriva, croulant sous les habits propres et d'air neuf. Il avait aussi amené des armes, une longue lame pour le plus âgé, trois dagues pour les jeunes, quatre armes de poing, quatre bourses pleines de poudre, quatre petits sacs pleins de balles, ainsi que des cuirasses et des casques. Tout ce matériel était de première main, visiblement. À la vue de cet équipement perfectionné, le blond sortit de sa bêtise et se rua sur les affaires.

Dès qu'il furent en tenue, ils partirent s'entraîner. Course d'endurance, exercices de réflexes, d'habileté et de rapidité étaient au programme. Alors que Sakura était distraite par l'habileté du noiraud, Naruto passait son temps à râler ou a bouder parce que Sasuke était plus fort que lui, cherchant malgré tout à essayer de le surpasser. La journée passa vite, et le groupe ne cessa de s'entraîner. Après le temps d'entraînement, ils se rendirent en cuisine pour prendre quelques victuailles, que Naruto engloutit quasiment instantanément. Les autres durent manger aussi vite que lui pour en avoir un peu. Après cela, ils allèrent tous se coucher, et s'endormirent sur le coup.

XXX

_Le même jour, en fin de journée, État-major des armées espagnoles des Pays-Bas espagnols._

Le général venait de s'assoir derrière son bureau. En face de lui, ses deux lieutenants et un civil étrangement vêtu.

- Prenez place, lâcha celui qui était assis.

Les trois autres personnes s'assirent alors que le chef craquait une allumette pour enflammer son cigare, dont les bouffées fumantes envahirent la pièce, embrumant l'endroit.

- Bien, commença le haut gradé avec un air agacé. Lieutenants, cher associé, nous sommes d'accord. Notre objectif doit être atteint. Le plus vite possible. Comme vous le savez, le roi a ordonné une retraite générale. Mais ce crétin de souverain ne connait pas les enjeux de notre guerre, et Dieu fasse qu'il ne les connaisse jamais. La majorité de mon armée agira selon les ordres royaux. Lieutenant Sasori, Lieutenant Deidara, vous connaissez le plan. Je vous laisse environs deux-cent hommes et quelques canons, cela devrait suffire. Compris ?

- Compris ! répondirent les deux autres militaires d'un seul homme.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

Le haut gradé désigna du regard le civil qui lui rendit sont geste froidement avant de répondre :

- Rien, général... Rien...

- N'oubliez pas, reprit le commandant étoilé à l'intention de ses subordonnés. Vous ne lisez en aucun cas ce qui est écrit sur l'objet. Compris ?

- Compris !

- Lieutenants, vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux officiers s'en allèrent.

L'inconnu, glacial, se leva, fit un signe de tête au général, puis s'évanouit, telle une ombre, dans le couloir.

XXX

_Au milieu de la nuit, château de Pandoue_

- HERETIQUE! C'EST UN HERETIQUE ! hurla une voix dans le donjon.

Tous les gardes se ruèrent à l'intérieur de la plus grande tour de la forteresse. Les cris continuèrent.

Les quatre ôtes ne furent pas dérangées dans leur profond sommeil.

Dans les appartements du noble, ravagés par une rude lutte, un homme fort et grand, possédant une très longue épée, tenait le seigneur Hatake en otage.

- Reculez, gardes, sinon je le tue.

D'une voix grave et lente, le bandit réitéra son avertissement.

BANG !

L'air siffla.

Le sang gicla.

Sentant alors que la prise qui le retenait perdait de l'ardeur, le noble se retourna brusquement et frappa son agresseur au visage, violemment. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, tituba, mais ne tomba pas pour autant.

- Saisissez-vous de lui, ordonna le maître des lieux.

Quatre gardes l'immobilisèrent et le plaquèrent à terre.

- Qui es-tu? lâcha sèchement le seigneur Hatake.

- Tu ne me connais pas ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi ?

Maîtrisé et à terre, l'homme parlait sur un ton presque léger, comme s'il racontait une histoire drôle, ce qui irrita le comte de Pandoue.

- De quel droit un gueux de ton espèce me tutoie ?

Dans sa voix, l'irritation était plus que facilement perceptible, ainsi que sur son visage qui se durcit. Mais cela n'avait pas d'effet sur le truand.

- Du droit que je m'octroie, Sire... Je suis le célèbre Momoshi, Zabuza Momoshi. Ainsi tu ne me connais pas... Amusant...

S'échappant de la bouche du tueur, un petit rire s'empara de la pièce.

- Jetez-moi ça aux fers ! ordonna sèchement le lésé, dont le visage, mi-épuisé, mi-énervé, se détendait à l'idée de voir l'assassin en cachot.

- Tu ne me retiendras pas, Hatake, tu ne me retiendras pas longtemps...

Les gardes le relevèrent et le traînèrent hors de la pièce alors que le prisonnier riait toujours, prenant les événements comme une farce. Impossible pour lui ne serait-ce que de s'imaginer pris au piège.

- Préparez ce qu'il faut, réveillez le bourreau et le prêtre. Et allez me tirer du lit nos quatre autres hôtes.

L'ordre du noble, dont le visage affichait une mine déçue, se fit exécuter en coup de vent.

Iruka et les trois jeunes furent réveillés en sursaut par le grincement de la porte accompagné d'une lourde frappe du sol par la lance du militaire.

- Levez-vous et habillez-vous, aboya un garde. Allez, PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Après avoir sursauté bon nombre de fois et fait quelques crises cardiaques, les quatre dormeurs furent enfin réveillés, subjugués par la panique. Ayant tous des valises sous les yeux et la bouche pâteuse, ils entendirent raisonner à quelque distance, dans la chambre, une voix qu'ils avaient déjà entendu, mais paraissant étrangement hostile.

- Suivez-moi maintenant, émit le garde, sur un ton moins désagréable.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il leur arrivait, les réveillés suivirent le garde. Ce dernier les emmena dans le donjon, alors que leurs bouches se déformaient sous les bâillements ou toute autre manifestation physique de la fatigue. Ils passèrent la porte, et commencèrent à descendre les escaliers à la lueur d'une torche tenue par le soldat. Au bout de quelques minutes et d'un nombre important de marches, ces dernières débouchèrent sur un couloir, éclairé par des bâtons enflammés qui projetaient une lumière sanguinolente sur les murs, sales et poussiéreux. Une odeur de brûlé régnait dans les entrailles de la forteresse. Après quelques minutes de marche, le couloir donna sur une pièce entièrement en pierre.

Un fourneau, dont les flammes débordaient de leur récipient tout en donnant un air lugubre à la salle, chauffait fortement l'endroit. De longues tiges de fer étaient appuyées contre le mur. Un homme habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds en tenait une. Un autre, habillé d'une longue soutane brune avec un capuchon rabattu sur le visage, un prêtre, tenait une croix dans la main gauche et une sorte de bâton dans la droite. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grande table. Sur celle-ci, un homme, nu, était attaché sur le dos par les membres, avec des lanières de cuir. Juste à l'entrée de l'endroit, le seigneur Hatake était en face des nouveaux venus.

- Garde, disposez. Vous, dit-il rudement aux invités, regardez attentivement.

Le prêtre prit la parole.

- SATAN !

La croix, tenue dans sa main, fut brandie avec hardiesse en direction du visage de l'homme attaché.

- Expie ton pêché ! invoqua-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Pêché ? Quel pêché ? ânonna caricaturalement l'homme étendu sur la table.

L'homme de Dieu monta alors lentement son autre bras, puis l'abattit d'un coup sec sur le torse, produisant un claquement sur la peau du torturé.

- SATAN ! Expie ton pêché ! répéta la prêtre, avec la même gestuelle.

- Et puis quoi encore, hein ?... Tu voudrais peut-être que je t'offre le bon Dieu sans confession ?

Encore un coup. Cette fois, un gémissement s'échappa alors que, visiblement, le condamné refusait de montrer sa souffrance.

Observant avec circonspection la scène, les quatre jeunes sentirent leurs traits se raidir à la vue des événements qui se déroulaient devant leur yeux.

- SATAN ! Expie ton pêché !

- Laisse tomber, le moinillon, tu me chatouilles là...

L'homme saint recommença à monter son membre, le replongea, et arracha un cri à celui qui jonchait la table.

- SATAN ! Expie ton pêché !

Le même refrain, la même gestuelle recommença. Les cris, d'abord timides, augmentaient de volume.

La douleur était de plus en plus visible.

Chacun des spectateurs sentait, empathiquement, la douleur que l'homme au centre de la pièce devait ressentir, augmentant après chaque coup.

Aucun homme ne résistait à ce traitement. Même les plus entrainés. Ils finissaient tous par craquer, tôt ou tard. Les coups se suivirent, les « SATAN ! Expie ton pêché ! » de plus en plus hauts, de plus en plus assourdissants. La scène se répétait, invariablement.

Le torturé saignait, criait, souffrait, agonisait.

Mais rien de ne sortait de sa bouche, sinon des cris de douleurs, toujours plus forts et plus longs.

Aucune pensée ne traversait l'esprit de l'assistance, ils étaient hypnotisés par le bras et la bouche du prêtre. La phrase, sorte de refrain, revenait encore et encore. Les mouvements, quasi mécaniques, se répétaient au même rythme que les mots qui précédaient.

« SATAN ! Expie ton pêché ! »

Le sang s'étalait sur le sol. Le bras descendait, frappait la chair. À vif. Chair qui saillait de son enveloppe.

...

L'hémoglobine qui débordait par jets réguliers.

Sentant son cœur chavirer, Naruto déglutit. S'appuya contre le mur le plus proche. Son ventre lui était douloureux, voyant celui de l'autre déjà bien décharné. Encore quelques minutes, et l'odeur du sang allait avoir raison de lui. Il tourna alors de l'oeil quelques secondes après s'être fait cette réflexion. Sa camarade, Sakura, suivit le même chemin que lui, brièvement après.

Le rouge s'accumulait sous la table.

Le bâton montait. Descendait.

Frappait.

...

La voix du torturé s'évanouissait dans d'interminables trémolos.

Des gouttes rougeâtres s'envolaient après chaque coup.

La bouche s'ouvrait. La phrase sortait.

Le bras montait. S'écrasait.

Le torturé hurlait.

D'agonie.

Une bruine sanguinolente était répandue dans la pièce.

Sasuke vomit.

Souillant le sol encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Au bout d'un interminable moment, le prêtre s'arrêta. Regarda l'homme en noir. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Il prit une barre. Il la sortit du feu.

- SATAN ! Expie ton pêché !

L'homme ne pouvait même plus répondre. La barre, rouge, s'enfonça dans sa chair.

Une fumée noire et puante s'échappa de la plaie.

Le même rituel recommença, encore, encore et encore...

Déjà moralement ébranlés, Iruka et son dernier disciple conscient se sentirent écœurés par le parfum acre qui envahit le mouroir. Mouroir qui reflétait la barbarie sauvage qui se manifestait au nom du bien, de la religion. Une envie de fuite les prenait aux tripes, comme le fer rouge prenait celles du torturé. Mais tous deux savaient que la fuite serait jugée suspecte par le noble dont la soldatesque ne devait pas se trouver très loin.

L'odeur de chair cramée s'emparait de la pièce. Les cris raisonnaient dans les crânes des observateurs encore conscients.

L'homme de Dieu hurlait, possédé par son rôle.

Brandissait sa croix.

Et le diable refusait de sortir du corps de Zabuza.

Le tison s'enfonçait, enflammait la chair.

Ressortait.

Les gestes se répétèrent, encore...

Après de longs, très longs instants, la chorégraphie morbide s'arrêta.

L'assistance consciente soupira, voyant cet infernal manège enfin prendre fin. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Alors qu'un silence décharné régnait dans la pièce, l'homme lié au bois prit faiblement la parole, comme s'il voulait provoquer une dernière fois le comte de Pandoue. Toujours, malgré tout ce qu'il venait d'endurer, un faible sourire s'affichant sur son faciès déformé.

- J... Je... ne... su... suis... pas... t... ton... der... erni... rnier... vis... vis...

Un long râle sortit de ses entrailles.

- ... vis... i... teur...

Alors que Zabuza expirait, ses yeux se tournèrent en direction de son front.

- Garde ! cria le seigneur Hatake.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quatre gardes arrivèrent.

- Débarrassez-moi cette charogne, dit le prêtre en accentuant avec dédain le dernier mot.

Ils s'exécutèrent et emmenèrent le corps hors de la pièce, alors que les restes de Zabuza laissaient une longue trainée rouge derrière eux.

- À qui le tour ? demanda le religieux, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de divertissant.

- Personne pour le moment. Iruka, Sasuke, réveillez moi les deux autres, ordonna le seigneur Hatake.

Une fois que ce fut fait, le maitre les lieux reprit la parole alors qu'une expression lasse s'affichait sur ses traits.

- Que ce soit clair. Jurez-moi que vous n'avez rien à voir avec l'imposteur qui vient d'être interrogé. Jurez-le moi, et je vous croirai, car vous êtes trop jeunes pour résister à de telles visions. Ou au fait d'imaginer que cela pourrait vous arriver... Ce genre de méthodes ne me plait guère, mais les lois de l'Inquisition sont claires : tout hérétique doit être torturé afin que le Malin sorte de son corps. Le jurez-vous ?

Les quatre jeunes jurèrent solennellement, sur leur honneur, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et n'avaient rien à faire avec le bandit, ce serment rassurant leurs coeurs qui s'étaient déjà vu faiblir sous les coups de l'homme de Dieu. Une fois que leurs paroles furent données, le maître des lieux leur ordonna de prendre congé et de se conduire au repos.

Les visiteurs, encore malades et imbéciles, sortirent de la pièce, remontèrent les escaliers puis s'extirpèrent du donjon. L'astre du jour commençait déjà son ascension céleste. Leurs lits les accueillirent quand même et tous s'endormirent d'un sommeil tourmenté. Tous firent le même rêve. Rêve de douleur et de souffrance. Leur repos fut perturbé par des cris.

Encore des cris...

**Fin du premier chapitre**

J'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à lire ce premier chapitre, qui, même s'il est relativement court, a été difficile à écrire. Non parce que la fin est particulièrement glauque, mais parce que le début, justement, ne l'est pas, ce qui m'a demandé énormément d'efforts... Et en a aussi demandé passablement à ma bêta, que je remercie encore une fois, au passage.

Merci encore ! (Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ^0^ !)


End file.
